


Haunted~ Larry Stylinson (Still updating)

by whatyoudontsee2413



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Demon Harry, F/M, Human Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyoudontsee2413/pseuds/whatyoudontsee2413
Summary: Louis, 17, he moved into a house that was really nice but the lowest price. He didn't question it. He just moved into town away from his parents who were abusive and un-loyal. He moved here because it was closer to his friends. He had little money. Little did he know, the horrid history of the Styles House. The haunted rumors of a boy who died  at 16, Harry Styles. But just turns out he is in for a not-so-sweet surprise. Will he survive the stay, or will he 'disappear ' like some of the others? Or the most unlikely thing, fall for the evil ghost? Find out in, Haunted. a Larry Stylinson au.Please don't steal my plot please.You can find this book on Wattpad also. The username is the same as here @ whatyoudontsee2413 so if you guys are on that more than go ahead and go read it there too.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV ~

"Go away! No one likes you! Why don't you just go kill yourself?!" He said. I felt myself getting more and more angry. I didn't say anything. I just stood there, clutching my books tighter in anger. "Hey! Did you hear me?!" He said and pushed me. My eyes were on the ground. I was never really popular so when I came out it got worse.

"Hey _fag_ _!_ Did you hear me. Go jump off a bridge or something!" He said and pushed me even harder. My head snapped up in anger. Suddenly I was watching myself. I watched as my body punched the jock to the floor and yell at the man. I watched as my eyes turned black. I watched as I climed on him and beat the kid. I watched as blood poored from his nose, mouth, and face. I watched as I broke his nose and jaw. I watched as someone was dragging me off him, then suddenly I was back in control of my body.

I looked down at the brown eyed bully to see him groaning, his eye swolen shut and face red and bloody. People were crowded around us as the teachers held me back. My eyes were back to green... I think. I pulled my arm away from the teachers and walked away from them. People had there phones out and cept recording or taking pictures of me. Whenever I looked directly at them they backed up in fear. But why? They have never been afraid of me. Why now?

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and expected green eyes to be looking back at me, no. They were still black. _People got pictures of you like this._ A voice in my head whispered to me. I shut my eyes right and when I opened them again they were back to green. I sighed and walked out. People were still everywhere. Some people called me a freak and others backed away in fear. I kept my head down and walked out of the school all the way home.

I got home and sighed. My father should be at work and Gemma should be at school.

"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT AT SCHOOL!!! HAROLD WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!!!" A voice yelled right as I walked in the door. I flinched at the harshness of his voice, shivering in fear. "You weren't suppose to be home." I said quietly. "Ya well neither are you!" He yelled. " FIRST GETTING IN FIGHTS AND NOW DITCHING!! THIS IS NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU!!! WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU TURN OUT TO BE LIKE THIS HAROLD?! HMM!" He yelled. _This can't be good if he used my full name_. I stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" he yelled again. I stayed quietly. "Worthless little fag aren't you?" He mumbled but made sure I heard. "You are the reason your mom killed herself." He said a little louder. "So do us all a favor and kill yourself." He said harshly. My eyes instantly filled with tears as I remembered what happened. I felt as if someone had just ripped my heart out again and stomped on it. My arms started itching, begging for something to ease it. I quickly pushed past his fumming figure and ran up to my room.

 _What if I am the reason she killed herself?_ I thought.

_Flashback:_

_I was arubtly pulled from my peacful sleep by the sound of a loud bang coming from my mother's room. I slowly drag myself out of my bed and slowly walk to her room. As I opened the door my eyed instantly find the siloet of my mothers body, blood pooling around her dead corps. A bulit wound was seen in her hand and a gun in her hand. My eyes filled with tears as I felt the world come crushing down on me._

_My mother, the same one who nurtured me, kept me alive, gave birth to me, and loved me, was dead. Gone just like that. No warning. Just dead. Tears rushed down my face as I let out a choked sob. I opened my mouth, letting out a loud, long scream. As I did, I didn't hear the front door open, or notice my father running up the stairs. He rushed in the room, not knowing what was happening. As soon as he did he dropped to his knees, the sight of his dead wife hitting him like a bag of bricks._

_Gemma was in her room still, no doubt she has awaken by now. In the room next to us, she was calling 911, reporting what happened. I knew she was crying. I could hear her mumbled talking and suppressed sobs threw my ringing ears._

_Soon everything was spinning, ears ringing so loud they now drowned out the rest of the noise. My knees gave out as I let out another sob. I collapsed on the floor, clovering my ears, not able to stand the loud ringing. I screamed again and again, long, loud, painful screams mixed with sobs. Tears streamed down my face and onto the carpet so fast, it was as if it was a river. The tears burned my skin, undoubtedly leaving stains on my skin. My sobs came out choked as my suliva gathered at the back of my throat. Screams, sobs, and shouting was all you could hear threw out the house._

_I shut my eyes tight and I felt two strong arms pick me up harshly. I screamed louder, my chest feeling as if it was being crushed or sat on. I knew it was my father. I shut my eyes tighter for I didn't know what he would do to me. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" he screamed in my face, I cried harder and shut my eyes tighter. I shook my head and thrashed my legs, I felt so light yet so heavy at the same time, my chest feeling as if it was gone, yet to heavy for me to breath. My head was fuzzy as I let out screams. I couldn't do anything else but scream. Louder and louder. By now neighbors had turned on their lights and came out of their houses to see what was disrupting them. Sirens could be heard faintly. I pressed against my head harder and screamed louder, not wanting to hear anything._

_He dragged my to my room by my arm, and tossed me across the room onto the wall. I landed hard. My screams grew more loud and my tears came down harsher than I thought was possible. I never knew I would feel this, I barly understood what death was, being so young. I heard my door slam shut and I sat up some how. I wanted to stop what I was doing, to be calm again but I couldn't. The image was still in my head off mothers lifeless body. I was now screaming ear splintering, my hands pressed so hard over my ears so hard that it felt as if I could crack my head open, eyes shut so tight I started to see white specks in the blackness, and head shaking so hard that it could fly off._

_The ringing in my ears was so loud it felt as if someone wasscreaming in my ear. Tighter, I heald my head, hoping to stop the constant sound of the ringing. To no avail. I banged my head back on the wall, and screamed, sobbed and chocked. It was easy yet way to hard to breath. I gasped in breaths of air, feeling better yet worse. The hollowness in my chest only getting worse. My stomach dropping more and more as time went. I felt as if I wasn't there. I was hoping, no, wishing this was all a dream. A bad dream I would wake up from any moment._

_I took my skin inbetween my two fingers and pinched myself hard. I couldn't feel it, I felt numb. So numb it hurt. I let go of my skin only to do it in another place , bruises forming on my skin. Loud sobs never failing to come out of my mouth. I screamed again, frustraieted at the situation. My vision was so blured I couldn't make out my own arms._

_After a little the police showed up and I was still doing the same thing, not quieting down at all. I heard them rush into my mothers room and back out. Then I heard some foot steps at my door, I screamed louder, somehow possible. It was really hard for me to breath, I'm surprised I could scream, and I was shaking so hard. I heard people come in but it felt as if it was from so hard away, they managed to pull my hands away from my ears and that's when I realised just how loud I was screaming. I'm surprised no one went deaf._ _ That didn't quiet me though. _

_ After a little they managed to calm me down. They explained I was having a major panic attack, and they told me I wasn't alone, but thats exactly how I felt. I felt like a lonly ten year old boy who just lost him mother. _

_ Flashback ended _

Tears were streaming down my face as yet another memory came to mind. I threw my head impossibly furthur back into my pillow, my back arching and I let out quiet sobs, forcing my mouth shut.

_ Flashback: _

_ I was so close to sleep when I heard my door slowly creak open. I looked up to see my mum. "Hi mummy." I whispered. "Hi sweetheart. Be quiet. Dad's still asleep" she  _ _whispered back. I nodded. She climbed in my bed. Her hands running across my body. But I was only 7. I didn't know what she was doing. I didn't know it was wrong. I thought it was normal for her to touch me this way. How wrong I was._

_End of flashback:_

The rest of the memory was cut out. Mostly because I didn't wanna remember that night. By now I was all out of tears. My face turned blank. Showing no emotion. I was going to do it today. I was going to end it all. And I wasn't afraid. I was never really afraid of death. It never scared me. I grabbed my blade from under my cloths and cut a long deep cut in my arm. I watched as the blood dropped onto the floor. Rage filled me. I looked around wishing everything was set in fire. Next thing I know it was. I smiled and put the knife against my chest. I lifted it and with lots of force I slammed it down into my chest. I took it out and smiled. Then everything went black.

~

_Hello Harry. So you finally did it_

"Wait. Where am I?"

_Your house._

"No. But I..."

_Yes Harry you did. But you have committed to many sins. You have tried to kill, stole, got raped, are gay, and so much more._

It was true. I have tried killing my mother once. In her sleep. But she woke up and walked away from me. I was 8.

_Harry. Do you know who I am?_

"A demon."

_No Harry. I am the devil himself. You are lucky you can't see me boy._

"Why am I here?"

_Don't disappoint me Harry. You have to do bad things to this boy._

He brought me to earth and showed me a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes. Skinny and fragile. I smiled and got to work right away.

~

Tears passed and the house was well known. No one wanted this house. I either killed the people or scared them off. I never stoped after the boy. He was an easy kill.

_Here is the new boy Harry_

He showed me a boy, about a year or two older than the age I died at. He was a brown hairs boy with amazing blue eyes. He was alone. I smiled evilly. He was going to be fun.

**_(Now time for the story of the house as years went on. I didn't want to put it as a chapie because its only a few hundres words so yeah. Here it is.)_ **

Un-known person's POV~

Everyone in town knew about the styles house. It was named after the death of a child and the owners wife. The wife's name was, Anne Twist, and the son, Harry Styles. The wife committed suicide and her son, Harry, at the age of 10 found her. After that he started to self harm. And at such a young age, it was the worst that could ever happen to the once, pure soul. But then, rumors came around, saying he worked with dark magic. For example, people said he sold his soul to the devil. He was openly gay, and when he hit 16, tragedy hit. The house they lived in erupted in flames! Only the daughter and father survived the fire, leaving Harry dead. The family of, now two, was struck hard with the sudden death of their son/brother, Harry Styles. Some people say he was the one to start the fire but it failed as he was not able to get out fast enough. Others say it was an accident, the last assumption was that he started the fire and let it engulf him. The house was re-built, and after the son and wife ending up dead, they moved. The daughter, Gemma was severely injured and was put into a wheelchair.

As different people moved in, they either disappeared or got scared out. The previous owners always say the same thing, "At first it started out small. Lights turning on and off on their own, things moving a bit, but it keeps getting worse and worse. The sound of footsteps, screams, the sound of a boy mumbling things, a set of bright green eyes watching me at night, than vanishing into thin air, scratches, things getting broken, and worst of all, near death. This house will make you lose your mind. I am not risking my life ever again in that house!" The people said over and over. We asked what rating they would give the house, the highest was one star, lowest, half a star, for they could not say a zero. But one person didn't know, he just moved to town, and bought the house. Here is the info...

Name; Louis William Tomlinson

Age; 18

Race; White

Height; 5' 8

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: gay

Other; 5 siblings, alcoholic parents, moved to get away.

Let's just hope this charming boy with bright blue eyes lives to make it out alive...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alright that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. I actually had it up for a little and took it down for I was redoing it. It wasn't missed much lol, it only had two chapters, the second one of which was the story of the Styles house. I know this didn't get much reads and probs still wont but eh oh well, I quite like the story line I made up for this one. Have a good day and Treat People With Kindess Xx. Thank you.**

**_Ever think about how weird it is if people read and edited about themselves?? No? Oh okay. Any way this is edited by the one and only! You don't know me but I share this account with this person right here who doesn't sign... Oh well... You could call me L. I share this account with her and one other person who wishes not to say anything about him. Just that its as he. He's probably gonna write a note to so yeah. Have a good day loves! Xx ~G.B Heart_ **

_Hi! This is edited by both of us. It didn't really need much editing and I'm sure we missed some things but this one was kinda rushed so there is that isn't there. lol. Any way I hope you all have a great day/night and have sweet dreams. Thank you for reading and bless your soals. If their are any questions you guys have for us please feel free to ask. We will try and get back to you. We are quite bussy making the other books, and uploding the books that are already up. We have a lot more in store for you. Some we wont be editing on. L edits the Instagram~ Larry Stylinson one and writes the notes. I don't see why she doesn't write the notes but oh well. Beggers can't be chosers. On a random note I was eating some fish and chips the other day and almost choked on one of the chips. Oops. Anyway thats all lads! Stay safe!!!_

_AND PLEASE!!! IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY SHARE, COMMENT, AND VOTE!!!! Give us all the feed back you can! Thank you! ~L.I.R._


	2. Chapter Two: The Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arives at The Styles House with very little things, ready to go furniture shoping for the cheapest things he could find, to get, when he finds the house has more that what it needs He finds himslef drawn to 'the black room', as he likes to call it, when he comes face to face with a green eyed boy in a mirror.

Louis sighed as he looked around at the newly unpacked house. The house was your average middle class house. Well taken care of, a huge backyard, and spacy. Making questions to rise up to Louis' mind. Why was it so cheep?? He shook his head, he wasn't going to complain for he could be homeless right now or in a shitty apartment.

In every room there was already furniture and necessities. In the main room, where you first walk in, was a beige couch, with matching pillows, riddled ends, matching the carpet. Right under the window was a small, rectangular table, where a set of chess was set up with two dead plants in either side of the table. A grandfather clock stood in front of a corner in the room.

In the next room, separated by a open wall, was what Louis likes to call the game room. There was a pool table taking up most of the space right below a small chandelier. Two silver tall chairs where in two of the corners of the room, one with nothing on it, and the other with a box on it, which contained chalk for the pool sticks, random bags, pencils, remotes, and a brush to clean off the pool table. On the wall of the room, hung a medium sized flat screen tv, three remotes placed below it. One for cable, one that came with the television, and a roku remote.

Another room over was the 'family room'. It contained a grey recliner seat, fairly wide, another recliner love seat sitting against the wall, and a full sized recliner in the other wall, a big flat screen tv pushed against the middle wall, resting on top of a black shelf of sorts. More plants where in the corners. One of the walls, the one looking out to his yard, was painted turquoise, leaving the house with a turquoise and grey theme, going really well. A turquoise blanket was wrapped over one of the recliners, as the carpet was very and turquoise.

In the kitchen, there was grantet counters, a deep, big sink, with a removable nozzle. The stove was stainless steel along with the built in microwave above it, cabinets lining the wall, and droors filling the bottom part. A splash was seen across the middle of the open wall in between the stove and microwave. Automatic lights under the cabinets that shine a dim low, light blue light when the slightest movement is made. The pantry was walk in, also with automatic lights, with Louis' newly put food in it. And right next to the pantry were.two ovens built on top of each other, cabinets above that where Louis placed the spices. The fridge was double doored, stainless steel, with a freezer at the bottom.

A bathroom was a small walk, maybe three feet from the kitchen down, it wasn't anything special just like any other bathroom. It has the toilet and a sink, a white narrow dresser in between them with brushes and scissors. In front of the toilet sat a mat with the two colors grey and turquoise, as per usual.

Then the laundry room, it had grey washers and dryers, a counter next to it to put cloths to fold, and a empty space right below it.

The upstairs loft had a dark brown couch set, a medium sized flat screen sitting in font of the couch, an Xbox one, and a Nintendo switch were set up. The remote for the devise showing it had Netflix, YouTube, Hulu, Vudu, etc. already installed into the tv.

There were four rooms on the upper level of the house, A master, and three smaller ones. The master bedroom had a king sized bed, able to go up and down, with baby blue sheets, little gold swirls on it. The pillows matched the sheets all looking marginally close to the sheets. The walls were a plain grey with some sayings hung up on the wall and bland art to color the room up a bit. Another flat screen sat in the room on top of a stand. Again, it had all the apps installed in it. 

The master bathroom was quite big, a big tub with jets built in it, a glass shower, a small bathroom aria, and a walk in closet bigger than the room he use to have.

The two of the bedrooms were surprisingly empty, with only the carpet there. One of the empty rooms had a walk in closet, the other did not. The last room had a plain black headboard, and plain black sheets. the walls were a dark blue with black dressers. It had a small sliding door closer, the doors made of a mirror.

Louis didn't know what, why, or how he was drawn to this room, it was the darkest, which he is afraid of, and it sent chills down his spine. The room also appeared to have a draft for it was colder than the rest of the rooms, he could swear if it was just the slightest bit colder he would see his breath, and Louis was never one for cold, always bundled up in blankets. But this room... This room drawled him in. Like a moth to a flame. Ultimately this room would come close, or will kill him. But he was so entranced with the dark of the room. The mystery of the room. And boy, curiosity really did kill the cat.

~~~

Louis quickly unpacked his clothes in the 'black room' as Louis liked to call it. He found it a cool name... So did the writer so... Anyway. Back on track. As Louis was unpacking he grabbed a heated blanket and wrapped it around himself, the room seemed to be getting colder every passing second. Or maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The whole time he was unpacking Louis had a unsettling feeling in his gut, an itch in the back of his mine, telling him someone was watching him. But that was impossible, the room was void of any other people. At least that part was true. But when Louis looked at the mirror, instead of showing himself, it showed a boy, about his age, maybe a year or two younger, his brown curly hair in a quiff, he had not shirt on showing off many tattoos on his arms and torso, it also showed of his muscly abdomen and buff arms. His pants were hanging low showing of two ivory leaves. He was smirking at Louis. His knuckles were bloody along with his nose. He had a few scratches along his chest. His green eyes sparkling with trouble. Louis gasped. And instead of screaming he asks, "Are you okay mate?" right after saying it he hits himself in the head.

The boy in the mirror tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry, stupid question. Obviously you aren't... You're... in my.. mirror. Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Louis could jump off a bridge, this isn't how he should act.

"Demon, princess. I'm a demon. Harry. And you're Louis. Ran away from home to get away, left your sisters," The demon, Harry tsked. "All alone with your parents... With your father. Shame on you Louis. You're gay. Now that... That I don't mind. We might even have some fun." The deep voice sent shivers down Louis' spine.

"First off, I couldn't take my sisters, I would if I could, but I can't. I love them to no end and as soon as I can, I will take them away from the-"

"I don't care. I really didn't ask. I'm glad you chose my old room. Means more fun for me. Oh, and before I go." He was gone from the mirror only to appear behind Louis.

"Wha-"

"I can't leave you unscathed now can I... But sense I like you... It wont be to bad. So just... relax... Or don't. I don't care." Before Louis could say anything Harry's lips locked onto Louis' neck, sucking harshly, causing Louis to gasp and lean back, closing his eyes. He put his head on the demon's shoulder, exposing more of his neck. Harry moved his mouth closer to the Adams apple of Louis' neck, reaching just past the vein of the neck, and started to suck there too, harshly and with force. Harry drew in a deep breath and suddenly Louis felt something sharp tear threw part of his skin. He let out a whimper in pain as Harry bit down on him, drawing blood.

Harry's eyes were closed, his mind fuzzy. He reached one of his hands up to tangle it in Louis' hair, tugging it a bit. Louis, having the pain in his neck and scalp, squirmed, trying to get out of the death grip the demon had on him. He never was one to deal with pain well, so he felt himself getting light headed. With a shaky breath he whispered out a small "Harry, please." And with that he felt the green eyed boy let go of him. 

He turned to look at Harry, to see his mouth red with a bit of Louis' blood, and his eyes black. Louis, instead of gasping or running, again did another stupid thing. He hugged the demon. His head was light as he found himself slipping into a needy head space, wanting to hug someone or something, so he hugged Harry, rubbing his nose in his neck, before he realized what he was doing and pushed himself away.

Harry stood there, frozen. What person, would be crazy enough to hug a demon, instead of running for the hills. "I- sorry. I'm just... this weird head space I" Louis whimpered, holding back the need to cuddle someone. "It makes me really needy and I just... yeah, sorry." Harry shook his head. 

"What ever. You really are something else... I don't know what yet but... I will. I'll figure you out... Then I'll kill you. As I have many others. Don't get to comfortable and watch your back. Now go to sleep. I don't need you hugging me again." Harry said, bitterness showing in his voice. He really wasn't one for affection.

Louis took the angry demons advice, laying down under the covers of the bed and fell asleep. It was only mid day, and usually Louis never took naps but for some reason he was knackered.

~~~

Harry stood in the room, watching Louis sleep, his eyes cold and hard. He didn't understand this boy. When he got the folder, showing everything about the boy, he thought that was it. But it seems there's more to him than he thought. And he was determined to figure him out. Determined to know what went on in the feathery boy's head. What made him squirm, what made him tick, what made him laugh, sad, angry. He would know this boy from the inside out, and once he finally knows everything, he'll kill him... Him or his family... yes. Yes that sounds good. A good ol' game of cat and mouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I hope you liked this, sorry it's not long. I tried, but I kinda rushed it. L and LIR are gonna edit it later Uhm... This chapter was a free write. I imagined it going differently but it wrote itself.... Sorry. Anyway! If you liked, vote, comment, share!

give me feedback, tell me how you liked it!! Thank you!

ALSO!!! PLEASE GO AND READ WHEN BLOOD SPILLS ~ LARRY STYLINSON !!! ITS ON MY PROFILE!!! thank you it would be very much appreciated if you do. Even more if you voted and shared. maybe commented because I love when I know you guys like my books. It makes me very happy. so yeah, Thank youuuu!!! love you all.


End file.
